


Smiles and Shoulders

by MissCoppelia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Ben Solo is Jewish and no one can stop me, Competitive Coworkers, Drinking Games, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Modern AU, New Year's Eve, Office AU, Rey is very bold, Rey is who we all want to be, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sex, They work in QA, Truth or Dare, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Video game company, background finnrose - Freeform, because no one wants to get pregnant yet, it gets resolved, safe sex, work party, work rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCoppelia/pseuds/MissCoppelia
Summary: "Rey had just turned to head back to her desk, water bottle in hand, when she saw Ben Solo walk in. Just who she wanted to run into after an unpleasant morning of being poked and prodded by her gynecologist.Ben Solo was part of the First Order team that had come along when Resistance Games recently merged with First Order Entertainment. He was made project manager of the combined Quality Assurance team, Rey’s department, which meant he helped document and assign the bugs that made up each QA tester’s workflow. He was grouchy, and he usually sent important bugs last minute or just horribly documented, making everything harder for the team, especially during sprints. Over the three months they’ve been working together, she’d called Ben out on his terrible practices repeatedly, and each time he’d just challenge her to get the work done or steal his job.Which is why it surprised her now when she saw Ben give her a quick once over and his cheeks turned red..."





	Smiles and Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NewerConstellations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewerConstellations/gifts).



It started one August day when the summer heat was unbearable without the A/C on full blast. Rey had a doctor’s appointment that morning before work, but during the drive to the office, she ditched the “work appropriate” cardigan she’d put on that morning when it was still a little cool. It was now far too hot and First/Resistance Games had a pretty lax dress code. So when she strolled into the office in only her yellow cotton sundress with its thin ribbon straps, then headed to the office kitchen for some cold water, no one minded. At first.

 

She had just turned to head back to her desk, water bottle in hand, when she saw Ben Solo walk in. Just who she wanted to run into after an unpleasant morning of being poked and prodded by her gynecologist. 

 

Ben Solo was part of the First Order team that had come along when Resistance Games recently merged with First Order Entertainment. He was made project manager of the combined Quality Assurance team, Rey’s department, which meant he helped document and assign the bugs that made up each QA tester’s workflow. He was grouchy, and he usually sent important bugs last minute or just horribly documented, making everything harder for the team, especially during sprints. Over the three months they’ve been working together, she’d called Ben out on his terrible practices repeatedly, and each time he’d just challenge her to get the work done or steal his job.

  
  
If only it worked that way, she would definitely steal his job. Just to see the look of shock on his face when his relationships with First Order’s CEO Snoke and Resistance Games’ Leia Organa didn’t save his ass. She tried anyway, just to spite him.

 

Which is why it surprised her now when she saw Ben give her a quick once over and his cheeks turned red.    
  
“Morning, Ben,” Rey said, taking a sip of water and studying his expression. Normally he’d grimace and exchange a few basic pleasantries out of politeness. She wasn’t sure what  _ this _ was yet. “How’s it going?”   
  
“Hi...” He gulped. Ben wasn’t one for words, but this seemed curt even for him.   
  
“Something wrong, Ben?”    
  
He looked up, finally making eye contact, panicked and flushed. “N-no. Nothing.” 

“Okay…See you around then.” 

  
  
She returned to her desk, her head spinning with a very dangerous theory: Ben Solo had just developed a crush on her. It was followed by an even more dangerous conclusion: She liked that idea more than she expected.

 

* * *

 

Newfound knowledge in hand, Rey decided to test her theory by wearing more slightly revealing and feminine outfits to work. Nothing offensive, just a step up from her usual slouchy t-shirt and jeans. A little exposed décolletage, a few more skirts than she normally would wear, anything tight fitting in the right places...

 

She and Ben argued as much as they usually did, but now, he was far more distracted depending on her clothing choice. Once he saw her, he wouldn’t stare, but he’d lose focus easily. Rey wound up winning a lot more arguments until her laundry piled up and she’d have to revert to jeans and t-shirts again. It was very satisfying.

  
Normally she’d be opposed to this sort of behavior from both herself and Ben. It was baiting, even though she’d only kept it to clothing. There was no flirting involved on her part. And Ben, for all she disliked about him, didn’t let his eyes linger too long on her. More like he’d see her and then she’d watch him slowly lose focus while trying to concentrate on what she was saying. And he did his best to be respectful to her as a coworker. So Rey let herself keep doing it, wanting to know what would happen.

 

* * *

She started watching Ben at work. At first it was little things like when he’d be walking past her, so she could distract him a little more. Then she’d noticed how he dressed. Always in a dark button down shirt that was a bit too tight around his shoulders and chest, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His forearms were muscled in such a way that made her wonder if the rest of him was just as ripped. 

 

Eventually she noticed other things. What coffee shop he went to before work, the way he’d lean over someone at their desk so as not to crowd them with his massive size, the way he’d smile at people - though he rarely did unless necessary. 

 

He also didn’t get involved in office drama. Currently Rose was pining over Finn, and Finn probably liked her back. Poe was literally taunting the First Order’s lead game designer, Armitage Hux, but Poe hadn’t gotten so much as a reprimand from Ben. Jess and Mitaka were up to something, no one could quite figure out what. Just that they always went off to lunch together, whether it was alone or with others. And they often wound up going home at the same time. Ben ignored it all, even when it was being discussed right under his nose or someone tried to ask his opinion.

 

The weather turned cold towards October, and Rey started to wrap herself in thick sweaters and scarves. But she missed catching Ben’s eye when they argued over bugs or passed by each other in the office. It just felt a little lonely without her main work distraction not being quite as distracting anymore.

 

* * *

She showed up to work one day in a sleek, sporty red dress with long sleeves. She had paired it with black pleather leggings and black ankle length boots to combat the cold weather. The outfit was the perfect mix of sexy, comfortable, and warm, and Rey felt amazing in it.

 

But Ben was in meetings all morning and by the time he reappeared in their area, Rey was giddy with nervousness. To make matters worse, he went around to each desk and spoke with the QA team one by one. 

 

Rey waited, expecting to be next once he had visited a handful of people. Her worry grew after he kept not turning toward her desk. Was something wrong? No one looked like they had gotten bad news. It didn’t seem like he was handing out pink slips (that was HR’s job, she reminded herself), and there were no sprints scheduled for this week, no patches, either. Unless that was about to change?

 

He got to her last, sighing as he leaned against the pillar beside her desk. Rey swiveled her chair in his direction, her insides dripping with apprehension.   
  
“Hey.” She probably looked frightened and wide-eyed, but this was so unusual, she didn’t care. She just wanted it to be over with already. 

 

“Hey,” he replied, looking a bit worn. Like he wasn’t looking forward to speaking with her. “Let’s go to a meeting room to talk.” 

  
_  
_ _ Shit, shit, shit, shit. _

 

Rey let Ben lead her to one of the small conference rooms, completely missing the expression that came over him as she stood from her desk. Ben finally noticed the look of terror on her face when he closed the door behind them.    
  
“You okay?”

 

“Am I in trouble?” She asked immediately. 

 

Ben gave her a disgruntled look. “What? No, we just need to talk some things through, work on our relationship.”    
  
Rey inhaled sharply, not quite understanding. “Our…relationship?” 

 

Ben sat down across the table from her and sighed again. “Yeah, I’ve got orders from up on high to smooth things out with the QA department. Be a more… communicative project manager. Holdo heard one of our arguments and wasn’t happy.”

  
  
_ Shit. _

 

He saw Rey’s new look of dread. “Don’t worry, they’re not mad at you.”

 

_ Shiiiiiiiiit.  _ That meant he would have nearly gotten fired if it wasn’t for the fact that he was the son of Resistance Games’ CEO, Leia Organa.

 

His eyes flicked over her, taking in her thighs slowly until he realized what he was doing and rushed to look her straight in the eyes. “Listen, I know I can be stubborn and, well, harsh, but it’s nothing personal…”    
  


Rey nodded in agreement, hoping the distraction would help with his mood.   
  
“I mean that. You work hard. You’re  _ good _ at what you do. If there’s any time I get too...angry with you, could you tell me so I can reel myself in?”   
  
She blinked at his words. He had never complimented her before. Nor anyone else that she’d heard. “Uh...sure.”   
  


“Great, I’d really appreciate that.” He extended a hand towards her and Rey looked at it, a bit dazed. All she could think about was how large his hand was, especially in comparison to her much smaller one as she moved to shake it, and how unusual this whole conversation was becoming.

  
She regained her senses just before she took his hand. “I’ll do my best.”

 

His warm skin enveloped her fingers, and Ben gave her an appreciative squeeze as they shook hands. Then he brought up his other hand to cover hers completely. When she looked up at his face, he was smiling.

 

Not his wry, unhappy smile, the one he used when someone made a snarky comment about their work. Not his polite half-smile that he used when he needed to be friendly to coworkers. A real, genuinely pleased smile with his lips pulled back wide and a sparkle in his eye.    
  


“Thank you, Rey. I really am glad you’re on my team.”

 

Something in her brain went haywire and her mind went blank. She had never seen Ben Solo smile like that before.

 

* * *

 

Now whenever she talked to Ben -well, argued, albeit in more hushed tones- he always gave her that real smile. It was unnerving for her, especially as they entered the pre-holiday rush. The QA team was going insane with all the work, so each time she had to bat down the feeling that she wanted him to smile at her for other reasons. Like to lean in to get close to her. Or just before he kissed her. Or just before a lot of other things she shouldn’t think of at the office. A couple of times she was almost tempted to rub one out in the bathroom.

 

Her work slowed to a crawl until one day Rey walked back to her desk and realized she hadn’t gotten the additional documentation she wanted from him. She had just forgotten to ask for it right after he dropped another one of those delicious smiles on her.  Her eyes widened at the realization as rage sunk into her gut.

 

“Ben. I really do need that documentation,” Rey said tersely as she returned to his desk.   
  
He looked up at her, a bit surprised by her reappearance. “Uh...I don’t think I can do that.”

 

This time she was prepared for the smile. “I’m sorry, Rey. Can you do it without the documentation?”

 

“No,” she hissed quietly. “We don’t even know what caused the bug! How are we supposed to even find it?”

 

Ben looked at her, alarmed. She had been falling for his smile for weeks now, and clearly he hadn’t expected it to fail now. He was panicking. Rey tapped her arm impatiently. 

 

“I-I’ll try to find it again,” he choked.

 

Rey smiled, feeling triumphant after weeks of previously undiagnosed frustration. “Thanks, old sport”

 

* * *

 

Before she joined Resistance Games, holidays were a weird time for Rey. Then Finn had asked about her Thanksgiving plans, and they discovered they were both holiday orphans. Quickly a traditional meal was set up with the addition of Poe, and they became like Rey’s family. Naturally Christmas happened much the same way, with a big sleepover at the apartment Poe and Finn shared. This year, Rose had been hired and so she wound up joining them at both.

 

New Year’s Eve was usually a different story. It wasn’t hard to find a party to go to, but this year First/Resistance was putting on a massive gala at a gorgeous heritage hotel to celebrate the merger and had invited the whole company. There was even a dress code - 1920’s formal. Rose and Rey set out to find the appropriate attire for the big night, which had made the whole thing seem more real and exciting. 

 

They were side by side perusing dresses one night and talking about Rose’s crush on Finn when Rey let slip about the situation with Ben.

 

“I think I have a crush on him,” Rey explained.

 

Rose chuckled. “Would have never guessed it with the way you two argue and try to one up each other.”

 

“I know, but…” Rey grew silent. In that moment it all seemed hopeless. They barely talked aside from those arguments. Ben probably thought Rey hated him.

 

Rey gulped down the fear crawling up her throat. She knew having a crush didn’t mean that everything would work out. She knew it could all be hopeful thinking on her part. But it was Ben. He had become so important to her now, and if he wasn’t in her life somehow, she’d feel terribly...bereft. 

 

“You two are a bit like an old married couple though,” Rose hummed. “Maybe it isn’t so wild.” 

 

* * *

 

Finally the day came and Rey put on a pale purple flapper dress that faded down into a deeper hue with intricate beading throughout. While her arms and legs were bare, the dress itself was a bit loose, so she put on a slip underneath to prevent any wardrobe malfunctions and protect her skin from the itchy backing. Finally she put her hair up in a faux bob with slight waves throughout and topped it with a bejeweled headband. 

 

She had been going for period-faithful, but it made her feel confident and alluring. Maybe even sexy. Hopefully Ben would notice. Hopefully he would do more than just stare.  

 

The venue was gorgeous, the stunning lobby led to the grand staircase that went up to the ballroom. She met her friends there and began to head up to the party with them when she’d felt the heat of someone’s stare on her back. She hadn’t seen Ben in the lobby. Perhaps he’d just arrived. A thrill ran down Rey’s spine and settled in her core. 

 

Each department had their own section of tables, and QA’s was in the back corner of the ballroom. Typical. They were terribly under appreciated as a department, and someone (usually Hux) was always mad at them. But on the plus side, they quickly turned the dinner hour into their own little party. Poe even pilfered a few bottles from the bar.

 

The department was collectively buzzed by the time Ben showed up. He was dressed to the nines in a three piece tux with a white vest underneath his coat tails, his hair slicked back slightly to fit the period. Rey had seen him hobnobbing with the First Order bigwigs, then spending an uncomfortable half hour in his mother’s company, but up close he seemed to belong more with that world than among the drunkards and ruffians in QA.

 

“Finally joining us, Solo?” Finn joked as he thumped Ben on the back. A little bit of the beer Ben held sloshed out of the bottle  and he deftly avoided spilling it on himself.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that,” he smiled. Not the real one, Rey noted, but the polite one. “You know how it is.”

 

“No, we really don’t.” Poe came up the other side of Ben and lead him to a seat at Rey’s table. Ben’s eyes darted to her and Rey smiled at him. “Please. Enlighten us, Benny Boy.”

 

“It’s really boring,” Ben said, his gaze lingering on Rey for another moment until he turned back to Poe. “It’s just a bunch of kissing ass.”

 

“Well, no need to brown nose here, right?” Poe grinned. “In fact, I’ve got a little something planned that’s just the opposite. How about a little truth or dare?”

 

Ben’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

 

The rest of team grinned at him. 

 

“Really,” Poe handed him a shot glass. “Truth or Dare, Solo.”

 

Ben stared down the glass at the shot of Jack Daniels, carefully weighing his options. “Truth.”

 

“Hmmmm. Got a crush on anyone in our office?” 

 

Ben’s ears turned bright red and he scrambled to hide his emotions. “Uh...That’s pretty personal.”

 

“It’s a yes or no question, dude. You don’t have to say who it is. Or you just take the shot.”

 

Ben’s eyes darted quickly in Rey’s direction and he downed the shot glass. For a moment she was grateful to be sitting next to Rose, Kaydel, and a few other women. 

 

“Rey,” Ben’s voice came out hoarse. “Truth or dare?”

 

She laughed nervously. “After that? Dare.”

 

“I dare you to text something suggestive to the person you like then read it out loud to us. Uh… you don’t have to mention who it is.” 

 

She looked him right in the eye and saw him grind his jaw nervously. If she acted on it, it’d be as good as confessing to him and essentially reading it in front of all their coworkers. That wouldn’t do. “What if I’m not sure if I like them?”

 

Poe plunked a glass down in front of her and started pouring. “That sounds like a shot!”

 

A quick glance at Ben while she drank told her he was still staring.

 

The game continued. Finn told everyone about his most embarrassing moment: shitting his pants in second grade because he’d gotten a stomach bug. Tallie had to sing Auld Lang Syne, but couldn’t remember the words and had to make them up as she went along. Mitaka told everyone about his first crush - some blond boy in year 8 whose name he couldn’t even remember.

 

Poe was dared to give Hux a kiss, which he accomplished by hugging the man and smacking him on each cheek, much to the chagrin of Hux, and the delight of literally everyone else in the ballroom. Then it was Poe’s chance to turn on Ben again. 

 

“Solo: Truth or Dare?”

 

“Again?” Ben took a swig of his beer. “Dare.”

 

Rose giggled as Poe shot her a conspiratorial look and continued. “I dare you to play 7 Minutes in Heaven with Rey.” 

 

Rey’s head snapped towards her friend. “Play what now?”

 

“Seven Minutes in Heaven,” Rose responded. “You and Ben get locked in a closet for seven minutes. Do they not have that one in England?”

 

“Uh, okay,” Rey said, cocking her eyebrow. “That doesn’t sound too hard.” 

 

Ben just sighed and stood from his chair, pointing his thumb to a little door behind his chair. “Alright. That closet?”

 

Poe nodded and replied in a singsong voice. “That’s the one!”

 

Rey followed Ben into the broom closet and eyed the others with concern when they gave her a few too many eyebrow waggles before closing the door behind her. Immediately she turned to Ben. “Okay what the hell is this 7 Minutes in Heaven crap?”

 

He gave her an uncomfortable look. “You’ve never played?”

 

She shook her head. “It’s definitely not a thing in the U.K. At least not one I’ve ever heard of.”

 

Ben shifted in the tiny space. It was too small for the both of them to fit without intruding on the other person’s personal bubble. He pulled out his phone and started tapping. “I’m setting a timer to keep them honest. Basically you get locked in a closet with someone for seven minutes, and you’re kind of expected to make out... or something.”

 

“Or something?”

 

“Well, some people claim to have sex... or just do nothing except talk. It’s…” He sighed and stopped his tapping. “It’s a good dare, but… I don’t think I’ve played this game since...middle school?” 

 

Rey couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Oh, I  _ see. _ ”

 

“Obviously, we’re coworkers, so don’t worry. I’m not assuming we’ll do anything but talk,” he smiled slightly in the light of his cellphone. He looked at little sad at that, but she couldn’t be quite sure. 

 

Rey took a deep breath. It was a little crazy and perhaps she was a little too drunk to pull it off, but it seemed like a perfect chance to see  _ exactly _ how Ben Solo felt about her. Better than texting it to him.  She tucked her chin in and bit her lip. 

 

“How long do we have left?” Rey tried to steel her nerves. Where was that liquid courage everyone was always talking about?

 

“About six minutes,” Ben responded quickly. 

 

“Okay.”  _ Shit. _ Her heart was already pounding like mad. She shifted and saw Ben lift his eyes to look at her. They were really only inches apart. She could smell the soft touch of cologne he put on under his collar, but more importantly the raw scent of him. That little bit of sweat and whatever it was men always smelled of. There was no running and hiding if this went poorly. They’d either be stuck with each other as they waited the rest of the time out, or have to dash out and have the whole team ask about what happened.

 

“Let’s raise the stakes then.” 

 

His attention was on his phone and not her. “Hm?”

 

“I dare you to kiss me.”    
  
Ben’s eyes widened at her statement. 

  
“Sorry,  _ what? _ ” he choked. 

 

Rey drew a deep breath. It was too late to back out now, she’d have to repeat herself. “I dare you to kiss me, Solo.” 

 

Emotions flashed across Ben’s face, and he quickly tried to quell them. Rey thought she saw something that looked like him wanting to rise to the challenge, but his mouth twisted. Then he tried to take a step back, but stepped on a broom handle, sending the other brooms clattering to the ground. 

 

Someone outside knocked and asked “Everything okay in there?”

 

“Yeah,” Ben responded quickly, and Rey saw him swallow nervously. “Just a little tight in here!”

 

_ “JUST A LITTLE TIGHT IN HERE,” _ Poe repeated gleefully to a chorus of drunken laughter. She heard Rose’s telltale snort and giggle. 

 

“Jesus…” Ben groaned under his breath.

 

Rey felt the hot shame burn across her cheeks. So she had been wrong all these months. He wasn’t interested in the slightest, and she had just mortally embarrassed herself to a higher up. He could file a sexual harassment claim on her. Fuck, how could she be so stupid??

 

“I’m sorry, Ben,” she said, trying to hide the developing crack in her throat. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I must be drunker than I thought, haha.”

 

His eyes met with hers again and immediately Rey had to look down. Work was going to be hell from now on. She fought back the tears beginning to form in her eyes, trying not to think about all the time she had spent thinking about him, wanting him to think about her. How did she let it get so bad?   
  
“Are you serious?” His voice was...soft. Not angry, not sarcastic, just quietly curious

 

Rey raised her head once again and Ben leaned down ever so slightly. This close she could see his eyes clearly and something burned in them that she hoped was hunger. His lips parted slightly, then… “Because I’ve liked you for awhile and, if you’re serious…” 

 

“Yes,” came the words out of her mouth, rushed. “ _ I know. _ ”    
  
“You...know?”    
  
Rey bit her lip. “Yes. I know… And I fancy you too.” 

 

His nostrils flared as he took a deep breath, his chest lifting away from itself, his teeth grazing his own bottom lip in response to hers. “Shit, Rey.”    
  


“If you don’t do the dare, you’ll have to buy me a drink,” she taunted.

 

He laughed as he stepped closer and began to press his lips against her. Slowly one of those large hands reached out and held her to him by the small of her back. The other cupped her jaw and he ran his thumb over her cheek. God, his lips were so soft, and yet his body was so firm where it pressed against her...

 

Rey let her arms wrap around his neck, his long hair tickling her bare skin. Ben tilted his head slightly and a glow filled the little room. Rey let herself peek too, not letting their lips separate just yet. Three minutes and 20 seconds. The glow disappeared and Ben refocused back on her, pushing his tongue against her mouth. 

 

He licked along the edge of her top lip as she parted them and Rey heard herself whimper slightly as his tongue entered her mouth. A delicious feeling crept up her back and into her chest, her nipples stiffening beneath her slip and pushing into the beaded fabric. 

 

And then, just when they were finding a good balance of tongue, lips, and a hint of teeth, Ben pulled away. 

  
“If they catch us, we lose,” he breathed.    
  
“Oh,” Rey sighed. She had debated complaining.    
  
“Tell me something gross. I think I’m turning bright red,” Ben demanded.    
  
Rey was still reeling from the loss of his warmth, his arms, his lips. There was nothing gross about that at all. It was a little  _ too _ good.    
  
But there was definitely something she could think of.   
  
“I’ve seen your mum naked.”

 

Ben choked on his own breath.    
  
_ “What the fuck??” _

 

“Rose took me to a jjimjilbang -you know, one of those Korean spas- and your mum was there. In the sauna. Nude.” Rey grinned, relishing his reaction for a moment. It had been a rather pleasant afternoon, actually. Leia had treated them to massages and they chatted away for a few hours in the spa’s restaurant. Rey could get hooked on jjimjilbang days.    
  
She could also get hooked on Ben. 

  
But Ben choked again and sputtered as he ran a hand through his hair. “Well,  _ that  _ worked. A little too well.”    
  
“I was naked too,” she whispered.    
  
_ “Not helping,” _ Ben hissed.   
  
Rey just smiled wider and hummed. “You asked.” 

 

But it  _ had _ worked. When they were let out of the closet moments later, both of them were only slightly pink.    
  
“It was really warm in there,” Ben explained while he shrugged off his tuxedo jacket. Rey couldn’t help but notice the way the slim high-waisted pants highlighted his ass. “I need some ice water.”

 

Half the group followed him with knowing looks before turning on Rey.    
  
“So?” Kaydel Connix asked. “How was it?”   
  
Rey just rolled her eyes. “Boring and hot.”

 

Stupidly hot and not at all boring. So hot she wanted to drop her panties right then and there, and get fucked up right against the broomsticks. But for now she settled for returning to her chair and waiting for Ben to get back. The game of truth or dare continued while she tried to ignore the slight slick between her thighs.

 

She got Rose to tell the department she had an office crush, which made both her and Finn turn bright red. Rose dared Kaydel to order a Sex on the Beach and ask for the hottest bartender’s number, and she shocked them by going straight for a stunning older bartender with gray and red curls. Apparently her name was Enfys, but she already had a partner and declined to give her number.

 

Ben had not been at the bar when Kaydel sidled up to it. Rey tried not to dwell on that, but after ten minutes or so without him returning, her anxiety got the better of her. She scanned the ballroom, not finding him anywhere among the crowd. She had been hoping he at least had gotten chatted up by some company bigwig, but he didn’t seem to be there at all.    
  
“Anyone want to go dance?” She asked, hoping it would either distract her or give her a better chance to find Ben.

 

Rose and Finn obliged her. There was no sign of him on the way as they headed to the center of the room, or a few minutes later once she’d gotten into a groove. Had he left? Had she been too bold? Had he not liked it?

 

And then she felt it again, his stare on her. He was somewhere nearby now, watching her dance. She peeked behind Rose and Finn, who were starting to get closer and closer the longer they danced together. Ben was not by the bar either.   
  
Twirling, she caught sight of him just inside one of the doors leading to the foyer, his face half illuminated by the bright light spilling through. His lips parted slightly when he realized she was staring right at him. The thudding from her heart was far louder than the music now.

 

As if possessed, she felt her body moved toward him, missing many seconds of the journey, her brain too fixated on Ben to notice anything else about her surroundings. And thank heavens he didn’t move. Rey didn’t know what she would have done if the sight of her made him run away now. 

 

He shifted only when she was nearly there, not breaking eye contact with her until he was sure she got the message:  _ Follow me.  _

 

A thrill ran down her and deep into her core as her steps trailed behind his. The foyer was full of people who had grown weary of the noise of the ballroom. They happily chatted away or said their goodbyes. A few people stopped Ben to say hello, but he excused himself from their circles quickly. Rey even overtook him a few times, but he strode past her in only a few steps until they reached a deserted nook by the restrooms.    
  
Finally, he turned to her.   
  
“Was I that bad?” Rey asked before he could even open his mouth. Damn anxiety brain. She hadn’t even noticed it take over. “Or are you avoiding me because I’ve seen your mum naked at a Korean day spa?”

 

“ _ What? _ No, Rey listen…” The sound of a door opening and someone walking out the restrooms makes him pause. He licked his lips nervously as the person walked away, not noticing the two figures standing about suspiciously in a deserted ante room. “I just wanted to find somewhere more… private. To talk.”   
  
“Talk?” Now she was back to teasing. _ Really, brain? _

 

That made him stop and look over her again, his eyes growing heated. Her lips pulled back into a wry smirk and she lowered her voice to a sultry whisper. “Or perhaps spend another seven minutes in heaven?”   
  
He stepped closer, his eyes growing hungry. “Just seven?”   
  


“We can make it 14. Maybe even 21.”

 

And then he was right up against her, his lips pressing against her shoulder, then up to her ear. “Maybe even more than that?”

 

Rey felt herself tremble as his hand pulled her hip against his. “Mm, I could be convinced.”

 

He took her by the waist and led her towards the bathrooms, which almost made Rey protest until she noticed the door in front of them with a sign that read “Family Room” and had a picture of a small child on it. Ben swung the door open and pushed her inside as quickly as he could. 

 

The room wasn’t large, but it had small couch, a counter, and a separate room that lead to a private bathroom. Much better than an itty bitty closet.   
  
“Are you sure we should be in here?” Rey asked.

 

Ben grunted as he locked the door. “Not too many parents bring their kids to a company New Year’s Eve party. I think we’re safe.” 

 

“Oh good,” Rey managed to say before Ben ran his hands over her waist and pulled her in for another kiss.

 

Rey slid her hands around his neck once more and let herself fall into those soft velvety lips. It wasn’t too long before Ben began biting her lower lip and palming her ass.   
  
“God, you’re so beautiful,” he groaned against her mouth as he squeezed.    
  
Rey just smiled and let a hand fall down his chest, her thumb grazing back and forth until she found a nipple and circled it. “You’re not so bad yourself.”   
  
He drew a ragged breath, and then pushed her backward until she was flat against the wall and his body was pressing into her. Rey moaned as his thigh cut between her own and pushed against her core. Ben nuzzled and bit at her ear, careful to avoid her earring and then contented himself with kissing her neck as he brought a hand up to grope at her breasts.    
  
He squeezed awkwardly a few times before pulling his head back. “Your dress...Can I take it off?”   
  
Rey gave him a puzzled look.    
  
“The beads,” he replied. “You look amazing, but...”   
  
“Thank you,” she smiled and pushed him away, turning around so he could unzip her. The dress fell to the floor with a loud thunk and Rey stepped out of it wearing only the light pink slip that protected her skin from the itchy backing, some lacy knickers, and the heels. 

 

She could feel his eyes all over her once again, this time not sure where to settle, attempting to drink it all in at once. Picking up the dress, she placed it carefully on the counter, not wanting any of it to be damaged.   
  
“That should be much better…” Rey drawled as she stepped back into Ben’s arms and began loosening his bowtie. His breathing had grown fast and she wondered absentmindedly if he was nervous.   
  
“I-” he choked on his words and gulped as he watched her slip the silk fabric from its knots, then declared, “I want you to know I don’t normally do this.”

 

Rey let her eyes lift up to meet his. “Oh?”

 

“Normally, I’d ask you out on a few dates first. At the very least,” he said as she began unbuttoning his vest and shirt while maintaining eye contact.   
  
“Are you planning on asking me out of a few dates after this?” 

 

“Yes.” No hesitation. Rey liked that. She leaned in to kiss him gently as she undid the last button.    
  


“Not if I ask you first,” she whispered against Ben’s lips as her hands ran up his bare chest. He pulled back and gave her a puzzled look. 

 

“Will you go out with me, Ben Solo? Will you be my boyfriend after this?”   
  
Ben’s mouth hung open slightly in shock, but Rey knew it was the right decision. He drove her nuts at work, but behind all that was a man who cared for her, respected her, and clearly wanted her very, very badly judging by the growing hard-on that kept bumping into her hip. And it was hard to ignore that she was positively dripping with every touch of his hands.

 

He was silent a moment longer then blinked away the confusion, “Shit. I mean, yes. I didn’t mean to leave you hanging, I just…Yes. Definitely. I want that. All of that.”

 

She hadn’t any doubts about what his answer would be since they stepped into the room, but it still made her smile grow wider. “Me too.” 

 

He smiled again. Not the polite smile or even the genuine smile, but some strange, new, and wicked grin that sent thrills down Rey’s spine as she wondered what exactly  _ this _ smile meant. Ben lifted her up off the ground with barely a grunt and deposited them onto the couch with her in his lap. Utterly surprised, Rey bit back a moan as the apex of her thighs made contact with hard flesh. 

 

“I want to make you cum.” A large hand trailed down from her waist to the hem of her slip, that smirk still gracing his face. “Do you want me to?”

 

“Yes,” she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck to steady herself and looked down at the hand that was now dipping under the fabric and up her thigh. Entranced, she watched it move until his fingers made contact. 

 

If before every touch and every word had made her heart race, now they made her head spin. Slowly, he stroked along her folds, cushioned by the fabric of her knickers, making contact with her swollen clit every so often. Rey wanted to bury her head in his neck to stifle her moans, but Ben caught her lips, forcing her to whine against his mouth instead.

 

Still kissing her, he pushed her hips up and pulled her underwear down before pushing a thick finger inside her dripping cunt. Rey almost came from that alone, and she had to press against him to ride out the rush of new sensations washing over her. 

 

He leaned back to look at her, adding another finger in, and Rey caught sight of his exposed chest, the surprisingly smooth skin dipping into valleys between his muscles. Did he shave or was his chest naturally hairless? 

 

One of her hands drifted downward and found a nipple. Ben jolted as she grazed it and then nearly stopped his own ministrations as she pulled at it. 

 

“Rey…” he moaned. Rey bit her lip. The sight of him affected by her touch just made her wetter. Her eyes dropped down further to the end of his exposed skin. The tuxedo pants were high waisted, sitting above his navel. She reached to undo the button and zipper and Ben’s eyes grew wide.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Rey had to laugh a little at that. “What does it look like? I want to make you cum too.”

 

He grunted in response. “You don’t have to do that, I can cum later.” 

 

Deep inside her, his fingers curled and Rey gasped. Confident that he had won, Ben continued pumping his hand in and out of her.. 

 

“Mmm! Do you not want me to?” She ran a finger over the top of his bulge.

 

“No, I do,” Ben responded. His face grew troubled as she pressed her hand along his shaft. “It’s just-”

 

He jerked as she began to slide her hand back up to his head. Rey just smiled and leaned into his ear. “I want to see who cums first, don’t you?”

 

A soft moan was all she got in response. A moment later, she pulled this thick cock out and leaned back to take in the sight of her little conquest. 

 

Well, maybe not so little. Just like the rest of him, Ben’s dick was long and thick. She let her eyes wander further up the strip of bare skin she’d created from his crotch up to his heaving chest, and finally ending at his slightly glazed eyes and parted lips. 

 

She reached down to grasp him and began to stroke, leaning into his ear again to whisper, “You’re so big.”

 

Ben groaned and seemed to regain his senses a bit as he pulled her waist toward his chest, trapping both their arms so their movements slowed to adapt to the limited space. His lips wandered across her shoulder. “God, you drive me crazy.” 

 

With her free hand, Rey gripped his hair and pulled his head back. “I love driving you crazy.” 

 

His eyes scanned her grinning face, realization dawning on his own, “...Oh.”

 

“Yeah,” she chuckled as she leaned in to kiss him. “The way you’ve been looking at me...”

 

“Fuck, Rey. All those things you were wearing…” 

 

“For you,” she whispered against his lips as Ben curled his fingers inside of her again. “Ah! The way you reacted...” 

 

“You little minx,” he groaned as Rey twisted her hand around his weeping dick.

 

“You’re one to talk, you cocky bastard,” she sighed as his fingers pumped carefully. “Always smiling at me.”

 

Ben grunted. “Because you were the best part of my day. Even if we were just fighting over bugs.” 

 

Rey pulled back, scanning his face for any signs of deceit, any signs that this wasn’t real and he was just playing a game with her. For some reason, doubt nagged at her. He could be making a perverted power play on a underling. He could just want her for sex. But instead there was a look of pure adoration, and the beginnings of his unraveling at her hand. 

 

Rey’s breath caught in her throat. “Ben…”

 

He had stopped thrusting his fingers into her and was just making lazy circles around her clit as he tried to focus. But it was clear he was failing, his chest heaving with short, quick breaths, his eyes fluttering shut, and his head beginning to tilt back against the couch. She was ready to catch him when he came a few strokes later, his cock twitching eagerly in her hand as it spilled itself. 

 

She peppered his face with light kisses as he came down, then stood and hurried over to the sink to wash the mess away. When she turned back, he was staring at her in a way that made her excited and a bit scared. He was already half hard again, his cock beginning to lift away from his abdomen. When she moved in to straddle his lap again, he grabbed her and pulled her entire body on top of him for a hungry kiss. 

 

“You won, Rey,” he growled in her ear. “But now I’m not going to go easy on you.”

 

_ Shit,  _ went her brain, then,  _ Fuck yes. _

 

He relieved her of her heels, and then the slip. Immediately his tongue went for one of her nipples and she shivered as his mouth warmed the puckered skin there. The hand that wasn’t wrapped around her waist found her clit and began to tease at an unrelenting pace. Minutes later Ben had her trembling uncontrollably and sobbing his name as she came.

 

Carefully, he shifted her so she laid down on the couch next to him as he shuffled around in his pants pocket. A condom appeared in his hand and Rey couldn’t help but laugh as he kicked off his shoes and removed the rest of his clothing.

 

“Were you planning this?” She asked, biting her lip in amusement.

 

That made Ben turn red from his neck to his ears. “After the closet, I thought it might be best to be prepared… for anything.” 

 

Rey’s brain turned quickly. “So that’s where you disappeared to afterward.” 

 

He just nodded shyly and looked at her for approval. Rey sat up and grabbed the condom. “Allow me…”

 

She rolled it on slowly, appreciating every rock hard inch. When she was done, he leaned down to kiss her and move her into a better position. Which is how Rey found her legs over his shoulders and his forehead pressed to hers as he pushed his way into her.

 

“Fuck! Ben!!” She cried as her pussy stretched to take him, grateful that his fingers had eased the way before him. 

 

“Am I hurting you?” He breathed, stilling immediately just as a precaution.

 

Rey sighed as the fullness settled into her. “No, no, I’m fine. You’re just so massive.”

 

“Good.” His chin tilted so he could kiss her as he pushed his hips deeper. “Never been this hard before in my life.” 

 

Rey moaned as he began to bottom out inside her, and he licked her bottom lip as he began to move. “You’re so beautiful, Rey. Every part of you.” 

 

_ God. _ She could feel every part of him inside her. The little twitches of his cock, the pressure just where it began to curve inside of her. It was sinful just how much he filled her. It had been awhile, but she was sure no one else had ever fucked her quite like this. 

 

Every thrust of his hips made her breath catch. He had increased his pace quickly, spurred on by a gush of wetness from her core. At first, Ben kept close, showering her neck and lips with kisses. Then he leaned back to grab her hips and use the momentum to thrust even deeper. From that position he could watch her every reaction, palm at her tits, and even play with her clit more. 

 

It surprised Rey. She never would have guessed that gruff, anti-social Ben was so deft with his body, or with hers. She gazed at him with half-lidded eyes, awed by him. Everything he did just turned her on more, even the strange, animalistic grunts he made each time he bottomed out inside of her and the feel of his balls slapping against her ass cheeks.

 

Her climax was building again. Had she ever cum with a cock inside her before? The answer didn’t matter anymore as her insides clenched around him, surprising her. She hadn’t realized things could  _ be _ any tighter.

 

“Ben...” she whimpered.

 

His eyes grew wide. “Fuck… You’re so…”

 

He didn’t get to finish his sentence, a heavy moan taking the place of words. Rey could feel the condom stretch with his seed inside her, making her gasp. Ben collapsed on top of her, slipping her legs off his shoulders and pulling them around his waist instead. 

 

His hands cupped her face as he leaned in to kiss her. Rey smiled against his lips. “That was amazing.”

 

Something twitched inside of her and Ben just grunted in response, still riding the last waves of his orgasm. Rey brought her fingers up to run through his hair, stroking his ears as she did. 

 

Finally he regained the ability to speak, his chest still heaving slightly from his efforts, “God, Rey…”

 

Tucking a piece of hair back behind his ear, she grinned lazily at him. “Did you enjoy that? You made me cum first this time.” 

 

“Mmm, so I did…” he gave her another new smile, sublime and relaxed. “And I enjoyed that very much.”

 

“Good,” she smiled back.

 

* * *

 

After a few more long, slow kisses, he finally slid out of her and snuck off to the bathroom to dispose of the evidence of their tryst. She went in after him to clean up, then came out to re-dress. 

 

“It’s 11:52,” he said matter-of-factly as he buttoned up his shirt and reattached his suspenders. “Better hurry if we want to make the countdown.” 

 

_ Shit. _

 

A quick look in the mirror confirmed that her hair was pretty messed up, but salvageable. She put her dress back on as quick as she could and got to work. Her lipstick didn’t survive and her clutch was back at the QA table, so hopefully no one would notice that detail. Rey did her best considering she didn’t have hairspray.

 

They dashed out together, not bothering to check if anyone was watching. There was no one in the lobby anyway because the countdown had just started. They wouldn’t quite make it in before the stroke of midnight.

 

Ben stopped just outside the door as the crowd cheered “TWO...ONE…”

 

His hand slipped around Rey’s waist, and just before he pulled her to him, she spotted Rose and Finn, holding each other as if they had just been slow-dancing and eyes locked in a happy gaze.

 

“Happy New Year,” Ben whispered in her ear before he gave her a rather passionate kiss. 

 

“Happy New Year,” she breathed when he finally pulled back. 

 

“I’m glad I got to ring it in with you,” he responded, the beginnings of a grin forming.

 

It fell a moment later when someone coughed politely next to them. 

 

“Happy New Year, Ben. Rey.” Leia said as she floated over to kiss her son’s cheek. She handed each of them a glass of champagne and took one from the older man who had followed her out. He looked comically uncomfortable in a tux similar to Ben’s, but Rey couldn’t help but internally panic at the fact that Leia Organa had just caught her kissing her son. 

 

“Uh… Happy New Year, Mom and Dad,” Ben gulped. 

 

_ Oh god. Both his parents. _

 

Ben’s father offered a hand to Rey. “Han Solo. Nice to meet you, Rey. Happy New Year. Ben’s told us a lot about you.” 

 

“Th-the same to you, sir,” Rey stuttered. 

 

Leia just smiled, the same relaxed smile that she had seen cross Ben’s lips minutes before and Rey saw the family resemblance for the first time.  “I hope this means I’ll see you at our place for Passover, Rey.” 

 

Ben choked on a breath.  _ “Mother!” _

 

Rey smiled nervously as Leia clinked their glasses. “Hopefully… Happy New Year, Ma’am.” 

 

“Don’t let her scare you off, Rey,” Han leaned in and told her before downing the champagne. “She’s always wanted a daughter.”

 

“Oh Han, you just made it worse!” Leia elbowed him as they turned and returned to the ballroom.

 

Rey turned to look at Ben. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry about them. Normally you wouldn’t want to meet the parents this fast...”

 

Normal? What the hell was normal anymore? Rey just laughed at the thought of a normal relationship with Ben.

 

“Don’t worry, Ben,” she said wrapping her arms around his waist and smiling up at him. “I’ve seen your mom naked already. There’s no way she can scare me off now.” 

 

Ben Solo -her new boyfriend- gave her a disgusted look, then let it pass into a helpless smile. Rey reached up to steal one more kiss before they faced the new year and the rest of the world.

 

She had won. No…They both had. 

**Author's Note:**

> [NewerConstellations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewerConstellations/pseuds/NewerConstellations), I hope you've enjoyed this! I'm so happy I got you as a giftee because not only do I enjoy your fics A LOT, but I felt immediately inspired by your prompt. Pretty lucky for my first time doing a fic exchange! 
> 
> Everyone else, I hope you enjoyed too! It's my first time writing something so fluffy, and I'm very pleased with how it turned out. So far all my fics have been fairly angsty... Whoops? 
> 
> Huge thanks to [leoba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba) for betaing this fic! Please go read her excellent holiday fic ["No Snow."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968189/chapters/39879426)


End file.
